dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Beyond vs Strider Hiryu
Batman Beyond vs Strider Hiryu is Universe's second bonus episode. Description DC Comics vs Strider! The legends of the future clash in a classic duel of fates! Voting has ended. Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX The rooftops of the future were so well designed. Each detail was so polished on so advanced. But even good things can get a little damaged. The Strider's latest assignment includes eliminating a vigilante who has been fighting Mavericks, replacing the jobs of the heroes who give their lives to save others. This future was enchanted with neon lights, cars on both the ground and in the sky, humongous towers stacking up to the sky. This area of future Gotham city was astonishing, but these disturbances are unacceptable. The crater in the roof was caused by this boy in a battle against the recently turned rogue, Commander Sigma. This was an eyesore to the Strider's so they decided to send out their elite member, Hiryu. "Terry, nice work," Bruce complimented to the Batman of the future, Terry Mcginnis. He glided over the amazing landscape below, admiring the breathtaking new view of the corrupt city of Gotham, closely ignoring Wayne's accolade. "Thanks, Bats," responded Terry. Beyond's bat wings where high on fuel, so he could throttle through the city of Gotham at full speed. This feeling was perfect, the oxygen booming against his face, the difference of speed of him compared to the hovering cars, and the thrill of seeing the lights blur around him like wisps. However, this shard of fun was put to a halt by a man in red standing on the gargoyle of the Gotham City Challice. "Move no further, you have been causing alot of havoc in this excellent city," he announced. Terry blinked bamboozled, but decided to respond anyways. "Yeah, and whats your problem, creep?" Batman impatiently asked. Strider equipped his famous Cypher blade, ready for instant combat. "Your the obstacle, now perish!" Hiryu exclaimed. "Get ready Terry, this guy is extremely dangerous," warned Bruce. Terry smirked and spread his wings, also ready for one unforgettable fight. Fight Here we gooooo! (Cue Stardust Speedway: Sonic CD 0:07 - 0:07 - 1:12) Terry took flight already attempting to wrestle the ninja off the roof. But Hiryu attached to his heel, flinging the boy onto the chalice's walls. Beyond recovered from the sudden attack to boost over too him trying to kick his shin, only to be counteracted by Hiryu by elbowing his gut, making him cry out his loss of air. McGinnis got irritated by the ninja's tactics, so he took off into the sky. He had the high ground, so now he can open fire multiple electric batarangs He approached the incoming attack, slicing many of them and even reflecting three back at the future Batman. He dodged the projectiles and delivered a devastating stroke to Hiryu's torso, causing the legendary ninja to fall all the way down into the hovering traffic. He slammed onto the trunk of a flying car, causing the owner to beep his horn like a madman. Terry coiled down, kicking Strider through the vehicle causing it to blown up on impact. Both legends shot away from the frightened traffic as Batman shot through LexCorp's office as Strider landed on top of Gotham Comic Con's tents. Humiliated, Hiryu cartwheeling through the air and crawled up Lex Luthor's business skyscraper while the citizens below looked in aw at the sight of what they assume to be an amazing cos-player. "You just don't give up, do you?" complained McGinnis. He proceeded to throw homing explosives at the Hiryu, and successfully hit Cypher out of his grip. (Cue This Machine: Sonic Heroes 0:03 - 0:44) But this was no sweat for the red-colored ninja for he used his robo panthers to rush at Terry. He ax-kicked both mechanical felines into oblivion, prepared for the Strider's next idea of attack. Hiryu dashed back over to Batman, aiming to kick him in the gut. McGinnis countered by grappling his leg and hurling it, causing Strider to crack his back among impact. "About time I finish this, Bruce!" Terry exclaimed too his controller. He called in the Batwing, armed and ready to barrage Hiryu with everything he's got. It whirled over... to hear the ninja yell a strange word. "Ragnarock!" Hiryu cried. Terry realized Strider had enough time to reclaim his blade, and he slashed through the flying machine with ease. He front-flipped and parked his sword on Beyond's chest. Strider Hiryu then proceeded to dice through his chest as McGinnis screamed in agony and horror. His halves slumped lifelessly as Hiryu messaged his organization two words. "Target obliterated," the legendary ninja spoke. He walked out into the night as Bruce looked as his student in terror, while a green samurai quickly approached Hiryu. Winner (Cue Strider's Theme: Marvel VS Capcom I 0:08 - 0:22) Lets see how the fans voted: 12 votes for Strider and 5 votes for Beyond! The winner of this DBX is: Strider Hiryu! "My name is Roronoa Zoro, and it is time for you to pay for this murder!" the samurai announced. Strider sighed in annoyance, so he gets Cypher back out, ready to slash. TO BE CONTINUED ON STRIDER VS ZORO! Trivia * Universe referenced Mega Man X where he mentioned Mavericks and Sigma. * The original script for this episode was lost due to water exposure. * Strider was in Universe's favorite episode of DBX, Zero vs Strider. (Don't kill me for liking Zero, Galacta) * Strider is part of Universe's MVCU dream team including Vergil and Morrigan. * Strider is Universe's favorite Capcom character asides from Zero and Mega Man. * Batman Beyond is on Universe's "to watch" list. * Thanks to SanicSpeedStyle for all the amazing pictures! Thanks man, you rock! Next bonus episode of DBX Link journeys onto DBX! Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:Futuristic Theme Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:'DC VS Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:Bonus Epidodes from UniverseAwesome777 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DBXs with Music